With any wheeled vehicle there always exists the possibility of damage, as for example in the form of puncture, being sustained by any one or more of pneumatic or inflatable tyres or the like associated therewith. Once a puncture occurs, then the pressure within the tyre decreases, either drastically or progressively and gradually such that, within a finite period of time, the relevant tyre or the like inflatable article is not suited for use. It then becomes necessary for the inflatable article to be either repaired in-situ, to allow for subsequent re-inflation and re-use, or in the alternative removed and replaced to allow for re-use of the wheeled vehicle and off-site repair of the damaged tyre (if not too seriously damaged to make repair impossible or impractical). Whilst the method and apparatus in accordance with the present invention is particularly intended for use in allowing for the repairing and re-inflating, in-situ, of a damaged inflatable article, it should be understood that the method and apparatus in accordance with the invention may equally well be employed for purposes of off-site repair, as for example once the damaged inflatable article has been removed from the relevant vehicle and replaced by an intact, undamaged tyre.
Damage to inflatable articles, as for example a vehicle tyre, is generally caused by penetration of the tyre by a sharp object or objects, for example a nail, broken glass or the like. These days, as a result of significant improvements in the quality of vehicle tyres, punctures are not as common as they once were. Be that as it may, however, punctures still do happen and such can be expected to give rise to the vehicle being non-usable (at least temporarily).
It has become an accepted practice for a vehicle, such as for example a car, truck or the like, to have stored at a location therein or thereon at least one replacement tyre, intended to be used in an emergency situation, as for example when a puncture is sustained. However, in order for such a spare tyre to be usable the vehicle also has to have included therewith a jack or the like lifting means, as well as means (for example a wheel spanner or wheel brace) to loosen wheel nuts to allow for removal of the damaged tyre and replacement thereof. The task of removing a damaged tyre and replacing that tyre can be a time-consuming, onerous and potentially dangerous task. Furthermore, it is a task of the type best not undertaken by a significant percentage of the population, as for example people with physical deficiencies, elderly people, etc.
To overcome this problem the practice has been developed of including, with any given vehicle, a kit which can be employed for purposes of repairing, albeit temporarily, and re-inflating a damaged vehicle tyre. The provision of such a kit can, in one scenario, mean that a replacement or spare tyre does not need to be provided. Furthermore, if it is not necessary to actually remove and replace a damaged tyre, then the tools and other equipment needed to effect such a task, including wheel brace, jack etc, are no longer necessary. The end result is that the vehicle, without a spare tyre, will have greater storage capacity. Furthermore, the absence/omission of a spare tyre leads to considerable weight saving. Prior art repair kits of this general type have, however, suffered by being not particularly user-friendly. The present invention seeks to overcome the problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art by providing an apparatus, in the form of a repair kit, which is compact and hence easily stored when not in use, is re-usable and is, in practical terms, extremely simple and yet effective to operate.